1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications, and in particular to mobile telecommunication devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to connecting a phone call to a host telecommunication device based on the time of day that the communication is initiated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telecommunication devices, such as cellular (cell) phones, have become a ubiquitous aid in allowing a person to be constantly accessible. While most cell phone users appreciate the convenience of being able to originate a communication (e.g., a phone call) at any time, there are times when a user of a mobile telecommunication device may not desire, or be available, to take an incoming call at a primary telecommunication device (e.g. the user has left the office for the day).